Matthew Fitzgerald
Matthew Fitzgerald (born March 13, 1966) is an American lawyer and politician; and the 47th Vice President of the United States. He has served as Vice President under President Albert Winston since 2009. Fitzgerald was the first African-American to serve as Governor of Georgia; as well as the first African-American Vice President. He formed an exploratory committee for the 2016 election but chose not to enter the race. Early Life Matthew Louis Fitzgerald was born to Sally (Hampton) Fitzgerald, a nurse, and Gregory Fitzgerald, a senator, in Marietta, Georgia. Born the oldest of eight children Matthew was instilled with the principal of helping others from a very young age. For much of his adolescents he only saw his father on the weekends due to his mother choosing to reside in Georgia with the children while his father was in Washington. Fitzgerald attended Brandon Hall School where he was the captain of the varsity basketball team, and president of the school choir. After graduating in the top five of his class Fitzgerald had plans to accept a basketball scholarship from Duke University and pursue his dreams of becoming a professional basketball player, however at the behest of his father he chose to attend Harvard University. It was at Harvard that he became involved in politics. At the time there were very few black students at Harvard; and those that were there were often treated unfairly. Fitzgerald successfully ran for the Undergraduate Council in his freshman year, becoming the first African-American to hold a seat on the council; his number one goal was to ensure that minority students received the same rights and privileges afforded to white students. During his sophomore year Fitzgerald orchestrated the adoption of the Student Equality Regulations, which mandated that all students regardless of race be provided the sames rights and privileges in all aspects of university life. He went on to become chairman of the council in his junior year, a position he held until he graduated. After graduating with a degree in Political Science Fitzgerald went on to enroll in Harvard Law School. Political Career After leaving Harvard Law Fitzgerald began working at a local law firm in Atlanta. Unsatisfied with his work he ran for the State Senate in 2003 and won succeeding the retiring Democrat. His fiscal conservatism led him to have great cross-aisle in the legislature, and he co-authored several key economic bills. Fitzgerald served four terms in the state legislature before launching a gubernatorial campaign in 2001. Governor After a very hard fought gubernatorial race against his republican opponent Fitzgerald narrowly won, becoming the first African-American Georgia governor. During his time as governor he maintained unusually high approval ratings. His main priority was the states economy which he successfully turned into one of the most thriving in the country; he lowered taxes and maintained a balanced budget through his entire time of service. Fitzgerald also orchestrated the adoption of stricter gun ownership laws. In his third year of his second term he was involved in a scandal when a young woman in his communications office revealed that they had been in an affair for several years, and Fitzgerald owned up to the allegations immediately. Though his approval rating suffered, he managed to end his second term with a 56% rating. Vice President Fitzgerald was tapped as the running mate for democratic nominee Albert Winston during the 2008 election. After the two won the election Fitzgerald immediately set to work advocating for the disenfranchised minorities in the country. He as led several initiatives to boost urban development around the nation, and continues to this day to be, in his words, "a voice for the voiceless". Personal Life Fitzgerald married Lisa Thompson on May 9, 1990; the two had two sons Mattheww Jr. (25) and Sean (21). They divorced in 1996. He married Melissa Hardaway on February 14, 2000. He has authored two best-selling books Breaking The Chains: Forging A Future For African-Americas (2005) and Success: A Journey Not A Destination (2013). Category:Vice President of the United States Category:Governor Category:Georgia Category:Democrats Category:African-American Politicians